1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mount system for facilitating ordered mating of plural connectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting system used to connect jumper cables to trunk cables in an antenna tower environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A box unit for connecting jumper cables to trunk cables is known in the prior art of antenna tower wiring systems.